Love Bites
by gunman
Summary: Masataka travels to England where he joins the Hellsing Organization fighting monsters, as well as helps female vamp Ceras Victoria discover her destiny. Masataka/Ceras.


_**LOVE BITES**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Hellsing.

Summary: Masataka travels to England where he joins the Hellsing Organization fighting monsters, as well as helps female vamp Ceras Victoria discover her destiny.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Partners**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A thick fog was rolling through the dark and dingy streets of London as the young man made his way through the bustling crowds that populated the city's nightlife.

He looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be going about their own business, talking, laughing, enjoying each others company.

But even amongst the dark contours of the city, with the streaming noise and lively activities of the people, the young man couldn't shake the disturbing feeling that he was being watched.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

High up on a rooftop overlooking the bustling crowds, a dark figure in a bright red outfit just looked down, as if personally picking out an individual of specific taste.

_There is it again. A strange power. Subtle, but noticeable._ He thought as he brushed a white-gloved hand through his dark hair.

He looked down again and focused his senses onto the individual.

_There! Hmm. Strange. He seems... quite young. Like Ceras._ He thought as his cellphone suddenly went off. He answered it. "Alucard here. Yes. I'm on it." he said, closing the phone and disappearing into the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka Takayanagi walked through the city streets and froze when he felt someone watching him. He looked into the alleyways and saw nothing, then looked up to the rooftops and saw the same.

_Weird. I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched. But I don't see anyone._ He thought as he kept walking. _Right. Like that means anything._

Suddenly, a piercing scream caught the young man's attention. Racing towards a nearby alley, he saw a trio of individuals surrounding a young couple. He felt something strange about the trio as he moved in to help.

"What's going on here?" he shouting, getting the trio to turn and face him. It was then that he noticed their features: pale-faced, blood-red eyes, and extra-long teeth. _Vampires? Or is it just cosmetics?_

"Who the hell is that?" one of the vamps asked.

"Don't know, don't care. But you can have him while we have our own dinner." a second vamp said to the third.

"Cool." the third one said as he rushed towards Masataka as he rushed towards the vamp.

"And now, sweetie," the first vamp said as he eyed the lovely young woman. "Time to eat!"

The second vamp, a woman, pulled the man apart from his girlfriend. "My, my. Don't you look tasty. Let's find out how much."

However, before they could sink their fangs into the pair, their comrade was suddenly thrown through the air, slamming hard into the wall of the alley and crashing down onto a dumpster.

"What?" the first vampire gasped as he looked from his friend to the newcomer.

"I told you, to get away from them!" Masataka said, holding his arm slightly where he had been scratched.

The two vampires pushed their victims against the wall and charged towards the lone individual. However, what neither of them expected was to find that this person was just as fast as they were. The female vampire leapt at the young man, only to get caught in mid-air and tossed into the brick wall of the alley, breaking through it. The male vampire rushed him, only to have him duck to avoid his blows, then to feel an overwhelming force slam into his chest and sent him flying backwards against the same dumpster where his friend had landed.

"What the hell?" the first vamp groaned as he rested against the dumpster.

"This guy... he ain't human!" the third vamp, who had gotten tossed on top of the dumpster, said.

"Neither are we!" the first vamp shouted, noticing that the young man was now ushering out their intended dinner from the alleyway. "GHOULS!"

Suddenly, a dozen pale-skinned dead-eyed people emerged from the different places in the alley and even from a manhole in the ground. They quickly surrounded the young fighter as the female vamp emerged from the wall she had been thrown in to.

"KILL HIM!" the first vampire shouted as blood spurted from his mouth.

From high atop the building just staring down at the ensuing battle, a tall man with long black hair, a large red hat, a long red coat, white gloves, tinted glasses, and long teeth watched with interest.

_Interesting. Very interesting._ He said as Masataka kicked down another ghoul, then moved fast enough to dodge the teeth of one of the vampires. _He gets injured by the vampire, he is more aware of his foe._ _He is not of the undead, but his power and skill are impressive._

"Master! We're in position!" a voice wafted over to his ears.

He looked over to a rooftop across from the alley and noticed his protégée with a sniper rifle aimed at the alley.

"Master! We have to help him!" Ceras said softly, only to have his heightened senses catch it.

"Wait." Alucard said softly, knowing that her own senses would catch his words, even from their distance apart.

"Wait? For what?" the young woman asked.

"For him to finish." he stated.

From her position on the rooftop, Ceras Victoria squinted her eyes to watch the young Japanese man punch and kick down both ghouls and vampires. What amazed her the most was that his hands seemed to be glowing as he struck at the ghouls, turning them into dust.

_Amazing! Who is this person?_ Ceras thought as the man leaped into the air and kicked down another ghoul, turning them into dust. "Master, I don't think this guy is human."

"Really, what was your first observation?" the tall man said with a grin.

Within seconds, the three vampires were standing alone in the alley with the young man. Their ghouls defeated, they prepared to triple-team the young man and bring him down.

However, they never got the chance.

"Target is confirmed. Releasing control art restriction system to level five." he said as the walls and sky started to turn red.

Down in the alley, Masataka felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His heartbeat started to pulse as he suddenly realized he was not alone with these three.

That was confirmed when he looked to his right and saw a tall figure standing next to him.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Masataka gasped.

Alucard paid him no mind as he turned to address the vamps.

"Situation C. Keeping the power restriction unlocked until the target has been silenced." he said as he stepped forward, pulling a very large gun from his long coat.

Without another word he aimed the gun at the vamps and pulled the trigger. The special bullet in his gun pierced the forehead of the first vampire, turning him to dust.

"Ceras, if you would." he said aloud.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." a soft female voice said before two bullets pierced the night, striking the female vampire first and then the third male.

The red aura around the alley suddenly vanished and Masataka found himself standing alone with the man in the red coat.

"Who... who are you?" Masataka asked.

"A servant of the Hellsing Organization." Alucard said.

"Hellsing Organization?"

"We deal in the business of exterminating vermin like them. To protect mankind from the threat of the undead." he said.

"You... you're one of them." he said, slightly shocked as he realized the uneasy feeling was coming from the tall man.

Alucard looked at the young man, who seemed rather unafraid of where he was and who he was up against. He seemed more cautious than afraid.

He smiled.

"I have my own reasons for serving mankind. Would you like me to explain that to you?" he asked the young man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I Can't Believe You're Doing This Again, Alucard!" Sir Integra Wintergate van Hellsing spat at the master vampire. "Another Little Pet?"

"More like an attack dog. And he isn't a vampire." the master vampire said.

The blond woman sighed as she reread the report. "He destroyed a dozen ghouls, on his own, did he?"

"Yes. He possesses a power I've only encountered once before. Many years ago."

"What sort of power?" she asked.

"Lifeforce energy. They call it 'Ki'."

"I've heard the term before, but I thought it was a myth." she said, closing the folder.

"Like vampires are to most humans."

She dismissed that comment and looked at him. "And he's able to channel it through his body to destroy the ghouls."

"Yes. Somehow he can disrupt their genetic makeup, exploding them without need of silver."

"Energy used against the undead to destroy them." she said. "Interesting."

"He also proved an even match for the three vampires in the alley."

"He destroyed a dozen cannibalistic monsters and held is own against three vampires? I have to admit that is impressive. Where is he now?"

"Outside your office, waiting."

"Bring him in."

"And... my request?" he asked.

She stared at him for several seconds, before nodding.

"Very well."

Alucard nodded and went to fetch the boy from outside the office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You want to offer me a job?" Masataka asked as he stood in front of the desk which Integra sat behind.

"Exactly. Given your prowess this evening in dealing with not only ghouls, but vampires as well, it would be in our best interest to recruit you." Integra said.

"So... what exactly would my job here be?" he asked. "To fight vampires? Monsters? Creatures of the night?" he said with a straight face.

"Basically, yes. But more importantly, we want you to be Ceras's backup." Integra said.

"Backup?" Masataka asked, confused. "Ceras?"

"Yes." Alucard said. "Ceras Victoria is fairly new to the life, though it was of her choosing. She wanted to become a vampire, but has had trouble adjusting to being one. The other members of the Hellsing Organization are capable individuals, but they cannot... keep up... with her in desperate situations. We need someone strong, skilled, and unafraid to assist her."

"And in a way, your talents compliment hers." Integra said.

"They do?" Masataka asked.

"Yes. Ceras is a trained sniper, perfect for long range attacks." Integra said.

"While you are a martial artist, close-range hand-to-hand expertise." Alucard said.

"In this way, you will become her counterpart. Or should I say... partner." Integra said.

Just then the door to Integra's office opened up and an attractive young woman was lead in by a much older man in a butler's uniform. They walked over to where Masataka was standing, the girl standing next to him.

"Ceras Victoria, allow me to introduce you to Masataka Takayanagi... your new partner." Integra said.

Ceras and Masataka stared at each other for a few seconds, not saying a word as they took in each other.

To Masataka Ceras looked amazingly young to be in a monster hunting organization. She looked like she hadn't even completed high school. She was slightly shorted than himself, short blondish-red hair, a trim and fairly curvy body that was dressed in a lite blue police uniform with a very short skirt. White gloves on her hands, like Alucard, and long black stockings and shoes. Her eyes were blood red and her teeth were longer than normal, which told Masataka that she was a vampire like Alucard.

To Ceras Masataka looked like a normal Japanese teenager, almost as young as herself. He was just a little taller than herself, with a lean athletic build. She had seen him fight so there wasn't an issue as to his strength or physical prowess, he had soft brown eyes and short brown hair. His outfit was rather simple, a black school uniform which made the girl think about a military priests outfit, with matching shoes. She was sure he wasn't a vampire.

Masataka then bowed humbly to the vampire girl.

"I am pleased to meet you, Ceras-san, and I look forward to being your partner in the near future." He said to her.

Ceras did her best to hold back her blush, as Integra began speaking.

"How about tonight?" she asked as the emergency alarm rang.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Alright, here's my Tenjho Tenge/Hellsing crossover. For a while I thought how interesting it would be to team up Masataka with someone like Ceras Victoria, who is my favorite character from the vampire anime. To be honest, Ceras keeps getting the short end of the stick in my opinion, so I thought 'let's give her a partner that could help her.' Though what I know, Ceras keeps trying to hold onto her humanity while Masataka has bouts of rage that doesn't seem human really. It's an interesting parallel I thought, so I created this story in order to see how people would react to reading it.

And yes, I know that I am uploading this on 8-8-08, which was my intention.

Leave me a review letting me know what you think and what I can do to continue this.


End file.
